Halo Doom
by ChrisTheEMT
Summary: 2 Years after Halo 5 Guardians. A simple diplomatic mission goes to hell for Master Chief and Blue Team on Mars City. Can they stop the next threat to Earth? Halo x Doom 3 Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Thank you for taking the time to read my first attempt at fan fiction. So who the hell am I? I'm a 25 year old Paramedic (heads up, you might see some medical terminology) who is a crazy Halo fan. Been a Halo fan since Halo CE came out back in 01'. I've read all the Halo novels and played every Halo game since than! Basically I'm an OG Halo Lore fan. I'm no noobie to the universe! I was inspired to create this Halo / Doom crossover after watching a play through of Doom 3 on YouTube and it had me thinking. Who could take on the evils of Hell? The Master fucking Chief and Blue Team. Enough of me, enjoy the read!

Chapter 1

Halo Doom

 **November 27th, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **Mars City, Delta Labs**

 **2200 Hours**

 _Why didn't I report this sooner?_

Thought ONI Special Agent Elliott Swan as he punched in door codes to the COMM room.

Whispers.

Swan glanced back, his hand steady on his sidearm at the waist.

"Fuck." He muttered

For the last several weeks, Swan was sent in undercover to gather intel on the Union Aerospace Corporation. With specific priority one observance on Dr. Malcolm Betruger, the director of research. Reasons unknown, multiple cases of missing personnel reports have been filed and the civilian government haven't caught on. Maybe because they're too busy handling the damage the AI Cortana caused. However, this raised a red flag with the Office of Naval Intelligence and ONI doesn't like being left out on secrets, especially when the good old Doctor had ties with the United Rebel Front.

"Access granted." The door slid open and Swan ran in with pistol drawn.

"Clear.. Thank god." After placing his weapon back into his holster. He got onto the computer quickly and brought up communications to the ONI HQ on Earth.

 ** _SECURITY CLEARANCE REVOKED_**

Swan stared blankly at the screen. "God damn it!"

Compromised. The Doctor was onto him.

Agent Swan was poking his nose around the complex. Interviewing employees, medical staff, and UNSC Marines stationed at Mars City. Morale was down, nausea and insomnia spread among the civilians like wildfire, and reports of mysterious noises have been heard deep down in the labs. One of the Marines Swan had talked to said "Like damn monsters hiding in the shadows.. Ready to pounce." Tensions were definitely high.

This week Swan finally managed to gain access on Betruger's files.

What he discovered. What his plans intended. What he was going to do.

 _No._ Agent Swan had to warn Earth, _or die trying._

Swan opened his personal communique and sent an encrypted message to his buddy in Naval Special Warfare Command. Someone that owed him a favor, that grew up with him, who he respected and trusted. Senior Chief Petty Officer Denzel Washington. If one man can help him, it would be Wash.

 **To: SCPO Washington**

 **From: Swan**

 ** _WASH. PULLING THAT FAVOR. MARS OP COMPROMISED. THINGS ARE GOING SOUTH. GO TO HOOD._**

 ** _AUTHORITY CODE: DOOM 3_**

 ** _SEND SPARTANS._**

Swan sent the message twice and deleted his login entry to make sure nobody knew he was here. _Time to bug out._

"Mr. Swan. Or should I say Special Agent Swan?"

Dr. Betruger was behind him.

"How the hell-" Swan started.

But Dr. Betruger cut him off. "Trying to let your friends at ONI know what I am trying to accomplish here? It's useless! I revoked your clearance."

Good. He doesn't know I got my message out. Swan slowly reached for his gun. "You're insane! My superiors will know something is wrong if I don't report in."

Betruger laughed. "You fool. They'll just send another agent and by that time it'll be over. You aren't going anywhere."

Teeth. That was the last thing Special Agent Elliot Swan saw.

Very sharp teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wanted to say thanks again for reading! Please feel free to review and correct my errors. YES! The fictional character of senior chief was inspired by the actual actor. He's just one of my favorite actors and why isn't he in any video games? Come on! Anyway, enjoy the read.

Chapter 2

Green Light

 **November 30th, 2560**

 **Sol System, In Orbit of Planet Earth**

 **Onboard UNSC Point of No Return**

 **0800 Hours**

 ** _SEND SPARTANS._**

Senior Chief Petty Officer Denzel Washington must have read the last line of Agent Swan's message a hundred times already.

 _Damn it Eli. What trouble did he get himself into this time?_

The Senior Chief was sitting at the conference room dubbed the "Odin's Eye" for the last hour waiting for a debrief by Lord Hood and Admiral Osman concerning the message he received. Whatever Swan stumbled upon, it was big. No way ONI would bring him aboard this vessel. Few UNSC personnel have ever seen the Point of No Return. The ship is the wartime command and control platform for ONI Section Two. Easily the size of a destroyer but this ship was a prowler. A highly classified prowler.

The doors slid open and Senior Chief was at attention.

Lord Hood strolled through and smiled in his all white dress blues while Admiral Osman blankly nodded. She was wearing the typical all black ONI spook uniform. Like Yin and Yang. _Was this going to be a good cop bad cop situation?_

"At ease Senior Chief. We aren't putting your head on a pike today." Lord Hood calmly said.

Everyone sat down.

"Let's just cut to the chase." Osman started. "Did Special Agent Swan inform you of his mission before this incident?"

 _This incident? Something definitely went south._ "No Ma'm. I was unaware of his operational status until I received the message."

Lord Hood asked. "Why did Agent Swan send this message to you?" and Osman immediately added "Did he know of your affiliation with fire team Sierra Bravo Tango?"

 _They are talking about him as if he's dead._ "The last time I spoke with Agent Swan, I did tell him I was handling a Spartan fire team but I did not inform him of the specific team ma'm. To answer your question Admiral Hood. Agent Swan and I enlisted to the UNSC Navy when we were 18. Went to boot camp and MOS school together. After which we fought the Covenant on multiple operations until we went our separate ways. I went to Spec Ops and he went to ONI. Elliot is like a brother to me." Washington made eye contact directly with Osman. "All of which ma'm, are in my file. Which you probably already read. With all due respect, if we are cutting to the chase." Cutting to the chase he said with emphasis. "Exactly why am I being debriefed here on this ship with two HighCom officials? If this was an isolated incident, Navy would have already sent MPs to Mars."

Lord Hood sighed. "I'm sorry son. Special Agent Swan is MIA. We have marines at Mars City unable to track his IDF tags. It's as if he's not planet side or-"

"Dead." Osman said coldly.

Washington sunk in his seat. Elliot Swan was a great soldier. The mission always came first for him and he served the UNSC with pride. To think he survived the Covenant and saw the ending of a terrible war just to get killed on home turf.

Osman broke the silence. "You are probably thinking what was Agent Swan doing?" She dimmed the lights and continued. "At 0823, Senior Chief Washington has his security clearance raised and we are now going to brief you on your next assignment." Pictures of Mars City appeared on the conference table holopad. "Agent Swan was deep undercover investigating the UAC on Mars City labs."

Washington quirked a brow. "What does ONI want with a eco-friendly tech research company?"

"The director of research, Dr. Malcom Betruger." Lord Hood brought his picture up. "Was discovered to have ties with the United Rebel Front."

 _Insurrectionists? Interesting._

"Multiple reports of missing personnel and unknown phycological mental problems have been filed under his command. We believe he's experimenting on either biological weapons or some sort of brain washing technique. He has somehow scrubbed the recorded data from our archives of his terrorist attacks on the outer colonies before the Covenant War. He's trouble and we sent Agent Swan to investigate."

This time Osman looked directly at Washington. "He's too close to Earth. We can't have the URF at our doorstep Senior Chief. If Agent Swan asked you to send Spartans than we are facing a situation here. The Doctor is a threat to the UNSC and your mission will be to contain that situation. You have been given the green light to use Blue Team for deployment. Neutralize priority one target when accessed."

"Ma'm, what do you mean by accessed?" Washington asked.

"There's the catch." Lord Hood chuckled. "Agent Swan's message indicated a threat however without proper evidence to backup the statement you cannot go in gun blazing. This is a civilian facility after all. Touch down at Mars City, contact the CO Colonel Kelly and roll out your Spartans when you have enough evidence to take down the Doctor. Do you understand Senior Chief?"

"Aye aye sir. Diplomatic mission." Senior Chief Washington said confidently.

 _With knives behind our backs ready to strike._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Enjoy the read! Please let me know if I have made any errors on accuracy of the Halo Lore. Thanks again.

Chapter 3

Blue Team

 **December 1st, 2560**

 **Sol System, In Orbit of Planet Earth**

 **Onboard UNSC Infinity**

 **1330 Hours**

"John.."

Spartan 117, the Master Chief stared intensely onto his newly fixed helmet's visor. Even after 2 years since the events with Cortana, he still felt guilty.

 _Push it aside Spartan._

Nobody, not even Chief Mendez could teach him how to deal with this situation. Losing a great friend again. How to cope with his loss. How to feel-

 _Human._

John felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced behind. Spartan 087, Kelly already in her MJOLNIR armor gave him a thumbs up. "Ready Chief?" Kelly said.

"Affirmative."

The Master Chief stood up from the ammunition crate he was sitting on and donned his helmet. The two were in the Spartan armory on the UNSC Infinity and were scheduled for a new assignment briefing at 1400 hours.

John and Kelly walked toward the briefing room.

"What do we know?" John asked.

"New assignment has to be local. Linda said that the Senior flew in by Pelican this morning and the AI Roland informed me that the Infinity doesn't have any scheduled slipspace departures." She paused to look over her shoulders and continued. "I was in the bridge yesterday talking to Captain Lasky and overheard one of the squids say she thought she saw movement on the radar. Something moving in the shadows. You thinking what I'm thinking Chief?"

"A Prowler. Most likely ONI." Chief answered.

"Exactly, black ops mission. Been awhile since we had those. Thrilling isn't it?" Kelly chuckled gleefully. She was always the chipper one. One of the main reasons why she's the rabbit on the team.

The Spartans walked into the briefing room where Spartan 104, Frederic and Spartan 058, Linda were already waiting.

Fred nodded at the Chief. "Chief, got our pelican stocked and ready." The Spartans of Blue Team have had a habit of either losing or blowing their ride to bits on missions so Fred took it upon himself to outfit their own pelican with added compartments for extra ammunition and welded layers of steel for more durable operations.

Linda added on. "I updated our MJOLNIR software last night. We can add additional personnel to our HUD's squad roster when needed."

"Thank you Linda." Master Chief said. Ever since Cortana was gone, Linda has been the one in charge with the Spartan's equipment. Commander Palmer had offered to dedicate a team of Navy techs but the Master Chief wanted to be self-sufficient. Dr. Halsey was pardoned from her war crimes after her help with stopping the Guardians. She was assigned to Blue Team for technical support but decided she wanted to focus on studying Forerunner tech. She left only after teaching everything there is to know about MJOLNIR armor and hacking to Linda.

Blue Team, the last of his family. John knew whatever hell came next that his Spartans will always be there for him.

The briefing doors slid open and Senior Chief Petty Officer Denzel Washington walked in.

"Senior on deck!" Master Chief shouted and Blue Team was at attention.

"At ease Spartans." He strolled to the front of the briefing room towards the podium and began to set up his computer.

Senior Chief was unofficially the newest addition to Blue Team. After the Spartans went AWOL in 2558, the UNSC wanted Blue Team in check. They assigned Senior Chief Washington as Blue Team's handler for assignments. Although skeptical at first, Blue Team eventually began to grow fond of him and accepted the non-Spartan into their ranks. The Senior Chief was former Navy Special Ops during the Covenant War. Years ago he had orders to set a tactical nuke in a city under Covenant control before the aliens glassed the planet. His team snuck in, set the nuke, and were about to call for extraction until they found hundreds of civilians hidden at a local library. Senior Chief Washington refused to leave them. He commandeered a civilian frigate and saved them all. He was a good man, someone the Spartans could trust.

Off the record, he even told the Master Chief if he was assigned their handler during the Guardians incident he would have went AWOL with Blue Team without a doubt.

Kelly opened a private COMM to the team. "He's in BDUs. He's never in BDUs. (Battle Dress Uniform)"

"Looks like he might be coming along for the ride." Fred replied.

The Senior Chief started. "Listen up Blue Team. New assignment from Lord Hood-" He paused. "Ya'll talking about me aren't ya? Aha! Oh I can tell now. Your body language speaks to me Spartans."

"Apologies sir." Said the Master Chief.

"No need Chief. Let's continue."

The Senior Chief brought up images of Mars City, the message he received from Agent Swan, the history of the UAC, reports on missing personnel, medical logs of psychological mental break downs of lab workers, and detailed information on Dr. Betruger."

Fred raised his hand. "Sir, are we expecting insurrection resistance?"

Senior Chief looked at Fred. "Unknown Spartan, we won't know for sure until we are on the ground and follow up on Agent Swan's leads. For now we will proceed with caution."

Kelly asked. "My understanding is that this is a diplomatic mission. If there are rebels at Mars, they should know that any diplomatic mission does not involve Spartans sir."

"Blue Team will be going under the disguise of orders to train the Marines and boost morale at Mars City. The diplomatic part of the mission will be on me. I am going under orders to personally receive an update on security measures being used at Mars City by Colonel Kelley. During this meeting, Blue Team will deploy and follow up on Agent Swan's lead." Answered the Senior Chief.

 _It makes sense._ John thought. The rebels have to know that the UNSC takes pride on using propaganda for boosting morale of their troops and especially advertising the legendary Spartans.

But the real question is if there really is a rebel force on Mars. _This close to Earth?_ The rebels could be among the huge civilian population or even among the Marines. It'll be tough firefight when one has figure out who is friendly or not.

"Sir." This time Master Chief asked. "Rules of engagement?"

"Do not fire unless fired upon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome To Mars City

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Enroute to Mars City**

 **Onboard Spartan Blue Team Pelican**

 **0700 Hours**

 **INCOMING TRANSPORT DETECTED**

 **UNSC D79H-TC PELICAN CLASS DROPSHIP**

 **TRANSPORT ID 4409**

"Mars tower, Sierra Bravo Tango enroute to facility. Permission to land at docking bay 7."

"Roger Sierra Bravo Tango. Permission granted, descend at docking bay 7. We'll see you in 5 mikes."

Master Chief flew the Pelican through orbit and towards the docking bay at Mars City. John remembered watching old videos of unmanned vehicles scouting the planet in Déjà's classroom. The red planet had an aspect of beauty to it. As if the valleys were a vast red ocean. It was once dreamed of being habitable by humans but is now an industrial destination for factories and research labs.

"Well we haven't been shot out of the sky yet." Senior Chief mentioned as he climbed into the cockpit to join John and Fred at the controls.

"Sensors didn't pick up SAM (Surface to Air Missiles) sites but if anything. We can always jump out sir." The Chief replied.

Washington laughed. "Boy, my ass hasn't HALO'd in years." (High Altitude Low Orbit)

"Forgive him sir." Fred chimed in "The Chief has a thing for jumping on every op. This might be our first mission where we actually fly and land a ship peacefully."

Mars City was in view.

"Look at this place. No wonder morale is down. This city needs to redo the paint job." Senior Chief said. He was right, the complex was a depressing burgundy color with wrinkles and fades.

John eased the thrusters and slowly descended the pelican into the landing bay below. He engaged the landing mechanism and when the Spartan felt the thud of wheels touching the ground, killed the engine.

He added the Senior Chief to his HUD's squad roster granting him permission to be on the Spartan's team COMM. John then brought everyone's vital signs on screen. Everything was normal rhythm and quality and surprisingly the Senior Chief was also calm and steady.

Blue Team got out of their seats and opened the hatch for the greeting party. As the team got out, three Marines were already walking towards the pelican. One of them was Colonel Kelly, the commanding officer of Mars City.

Blue Team saluted. "Colonel, permission to come aboard." Senior Chief asked.

"Permission granted Blue Team." The Colonel returned the salute and shook Washington's hand. "Honor to have you aboard."

Colonel Kelly was a very stern man with a built figure. His eyes revealed years of combat and discipline while his voice demanded respect.

"Let's get out of the bay shall we?" Colonel motioned to the exit and Blue Team was escorted to the facility. Thanks to their augmentations that enhanced their hearing, the Spartans could already hear the faint whispers of the civilians and military personnel watching them.

"Spartans? What are they doing here?"

"I feel safe already."

"Thats Blue Team! Best of the best."

"Look Chuck, Spartans. This hell hole feels better already."

The Marines lead Blue Team to the UNSC Command Post at Mars City. Marines with MA5D assault rifles manned security posts at the entrance. They saluted the Colonel and opened the doors into the CP.

"Corporal." The Colonel turned his attention to his escort. "How about you take the Spartans to the barracks while I have a chat with the Senior."

"Sir, yes sir! Right this way Spartans." As the Corporal took off with Blue Team, the Master Chief gave one more look to the Senior Chief.

Senior Chief simply nodded. "Go ahead."

 _Time to get to work._

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **Private Quarters of Colonel Kelly, Mars City**

 **1200 Hours**

"Can I offer you a glass Senior?" The Colonel asked after fishing up a bottle of whiskey from his desk. "Picked it up myself on last shore leave in Ireland."

The Senior Chief declined as he took a seat in front of the Colonel's desk. "No thanks Colonel, too early for my type of schedule."

"Suit yourself."

Senior Chief caught himself browsing the items on the desk. Typical military name plate, a couple of medals, and a digital picture of the Colonel in ODST armor with a SOEIV behind him.

"Used to be a Helljumper Colonel?" Senior asked.

"Ahhh yes." Colonel Kelly poured himself a glass. "Back in the good old days when all I had to worry about was if my drop pod was gonna land on solid ground. Now I gotta worry about keeping these egg heads safe on this god forbidden rock."

Washington continued to look at the picture until he noticed an alien weapon right behind the frame. "Is that a plasma sword?"

The Colonel laughed. "It was 52' on Reach when my squad landed in New Alexandria to secure an evac site for civilian shuttles. I was setting up an auto turret on the perimeter when some split-lip bastard jumped me. Damn thing cut my battle rifle in half. So there I was! Going one on one, armed with only a buck knife. Elite slashed at me but I ducked and struck my knife on it's leg. It dropped the plasma sword and you know what I did next?"

He slammed his fist into his open palm for emphasis. "I grabbed the sword and jammed it down it's fucking throat. Watched the bastard drown in it's own blood. Fuck him."

Colonel Kelly picked up the sword. "It's out of energy now. I keep it as a paper weight and-" He then threw it on a stack of papers. "As a reminder that I hate aliens as much as I hate paperwork."

"Not a fan of aliens huh." Senior Chief cracked.

The Colonel frowned. "I fucking hate them."

"So you don't think we should ally ourselves with the Swords of Sanghelios?" _This was getting intense._ Thought the Senior Chief.

"The UNSC are fools to trust the Elites. We seem to forget that these bastards killed our kind for more than 20 years and now here we are jerking them off with our mouthes wide open. Come to Earth!"

He gulped down his whiskey and poured himself another round. "But enough of politics, let's get down to business. This room is completely shielded from unwanted listeners Senior Chief. You here for that ONI agent?"

It got serious. "And how do you know that Colonel?"

"I know a spook when I see a spook." The Colonel muttered. "I keep this facility locked down. That agent was going about as if he suspected some sort of insurrection going on and he didn't have the decency to inform me of such suspicion? Let alone identify himself with ONI? That's disrespectful to my rank of authority here. There's no god damn rebellion here. My Marines are out there 24/7 and they have not found a single trace of any rebel activity."

Washington was concerned. The Colonel was getting slightly defensive. "Are you sure? When was the last time you spoke to Agent Swan?"

The Colonel ignored his question. "Yes I'm damn sure! You don't think I'm capable to run this station?Why the hell did the UNSC send some swabbie here?" He got up from his seat and slammed his fists on the desk. "You here to relief me of my command Senior Chief?"

Senior Chief got up as well. "Excuse me? That's not the case Colonel. I'm here for Doctor-"

Tremors shacked the room. "What the hell was that?" Colonel Kelly said.

A Marine opened COMM chatter to the room. "Sirs! We are under attack!"

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **UNSC Marine Corps Barracks, Mars City**

 **1000 Hours**

Corporal Santos and Private First Class Smith guided Blue Team to their designated quarters for the time being while Senior Chief had a chat with the CO.

"Mess hall is down to the east wing. Let me tell you right now Spartans, Marine Corps makes some fire shit. Oh dios mio! That fucking spaghetti we had last night was good huh Smith?" Santos faced Blue Team and cracked a smile.

PFC Smith sighed. "Shut up you fucking spic. You're embarrassing the Corps in front of the Spartans."

"Yeah fuck you Smith. At least this brown boy out rank yo white ass! Anyway Spartans, you got any questions?"

Linda asked. "How are the patrols like?"

Santos answered. "The Colonel runs us. Old man thinks the Covenant War is still going on. Has us on our toes expecting a fight but shit. I've been shooting at cardboard cut out aliens for the last 6 months. Personally the patrols are light duty for me. I usually have the morning shift but I lucked out and volunteered as your lovely tour guide. Hahaha! But Smithy over here has some stories."

"Shut up Santos!" Smith elbowed the Marine.

"What do you mean by that?" This time Fred asked.

"Haha! Tell them Smith! I wanna hear the story of your hostile encounter" Santos patted the PFC on the back and Smith explained. "Couple weeks ago down at the Delta Labs. It was 0200 hours and I was assigned security detail at the checkpoints. One of the Doctors, Johnathon Ishii asked for an escort back to the civilian quarters. The guy was nervous. He wanted to get the hell out of the labs ASAP. I mean I get it. It's late and the place is sketch and dark so I agreed. Left my post and we were off. We were walking through a storage area when we heard a fucking roar. Sounded like a damn lion. I swear there was something in the room with us. I saw some shadows move and thought I saw this thing standing on top of a storage container."

"And guess what he does!" Santos interrupted. "Discharges his assault rifle. Shooting the shadows bud! Hahaha! But what can I say? We are some trigger finger itching jar heads looking for some action. Oooh-Rah!"

Smith rolled his eyes and continued. "After I fired my weapon, the doc and I ran for it. I thought it was chasing us but there was nothing there. Colonel was pissed the next day, had me scrubbing the toilets for days."

Fred said. "What about the Doctor? What did he think?"

Smith answered. "It was weird. The doc was terrified. As if he's seen something like that before. Haven't seen him since though, last I heard he was working with some guy named Swan."

Fred looked at the Master Chief. _Here's the lead._

Master Chief finally spoke. "Marines, do you know where we can find Swan?"

This time Santos answered. "Not sure about Swan sir but I know Viper Squad is about to head out and look for Dr. Ishii. He's been missing for a couple of days but he might know where Swan is."

"Can you take us to this fire team?" Master Chief asked.

"Sir we have orders to escort to your private quarters-" Smith started but Kelly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's important Marine."

"Can't say no Seniorita. Right this way Spartans." Santos lead the way towards the armory.

The Marine escorts brought Blue Team to one of the Marine armories where a fire team was gearing up for another patrol. As the group walked in, the Sergeant of the patrol stood up.

"Santos? Smith? What the hell do you dumbasses want?" She noticed the Spartans. "Sorry Master Chief, I thought we were drilling with you guys later this week?"

"We heard you were going for another patrol. Thought my team could tag along and provide tactical advise." the Master Chief said.

"Well we aren't expecting any assholes but with all the weird shit going on I wouldn't mind having a few Spartans watching my back." The Sergeant put her helmet on. "We are going to the decommissioned communications facility to find Dr. Ishii. He was last reported there and hasn't answered any of our hails."

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **Decommissioned Communications Facility, Mars City**

 **1130 Hours**

Blue Team lagged behind the Marines who were taking the lead on the patrol. John watched as the Marines pressed forward in sloppy formation down the hallway. He respected the men and women that served the UNSC and made it one of his priorities to keep them alive. Normally he would have his Spartans take the front lines and shield their comrades when possible but this mission required diplomacy. They had to show respect to the Marines. Blue Team were guests here.

Kelly opened a private COMM to the team. "From the looks of it, everyone here seems nervous."

"A lot of paranoia going around." Replied Fred.

"I've been monitoring the chatter." Linda interjected. "There have been reports of strange noises late at night and more civilians have gone missing."

"That doesn't make any sense. We came here to expect rebels not the boogeymen. Maybe they are being kidnapped for experiments?" Kelly suggested.

"Let's focus on the mission. We follow this lead." Master Chief retorted.

John hated to admit it but the mission did feel strange. Normally a rebellion incites conspiracy among the people but this was something else. _The people at Mars City were afraid but exactly what were they afraid of?_ The UAC and Dr. Betruger were up to something.

Suddenly the Marines stopped. Sergeant Macken raised her arm in the air and clenched her hand into a fist. Military sign to halt.

Everyone took a knee and Sergeant Macken opened a COMM. "Nobody should be in this building. I hear activity up ahead two o'clock door. Stack the wall Viper squad."

The Marines of Viper Squad made up of Sergeant Macken, Private Douglass, Private Tobar, and additionally Santos and Smith who decided to tag along for the mission. The Marines took position onto the left side of the door while Blue Team took position on the right.

Blue Team drew their borrowed assault rifles from the armory and braced the walls silently. The Master Chief glanced at Private Santos who was closest to the door and tapped his MJOLNIR helmet twice.

Silence.

Corporal Santos spoke onto the COMM. "Uh. What does that mean?"

Sergeant Macken responded. "It means breech you idiot. Open the damn door!"

"Oh shit, right!"

Santos kicked the door open and everyone piled in.

Inside the room was a large monitor being worked on by the scientist Ishii. On the left side of the screen displayed the Mars City Communication Satellites while the right side displayed a chamber with an orange glow and labeled underneath it was **Delta 4 Teleporter. All Safeguards Online.**

"Hold it right there Ishii!" Macken shouted. She glanced at the monitors and paused. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ishii was hysterical. "No! Please! You must let me get this communication out! Earth must be warned while there's still time."

Master Chief stepped forward. "Warned of what?"

"Spartans? Here?" Ishii turned to the Chief. He was stressed. His eyes dark as if he hasn't slept in days. "You don't know what I've seen. You can't understand or comprehend!" He pointed to the screen. "The devil is real. I know, I built his cage. This city.. It needs to be bombed."

Audio feed broke out. "I'm getting abnormal readings here!" Suddenly the monitor showed the chamber explode.

And all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Hell Breaks Loose

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **Decommissioned Communications Facility, Mars City**

 **1200 Hours**

"Spartans? Here?" Ishii turned to the Chief. He was stressed. His eyes dark as if he hasn't slept in days. "You don't know what I've seen. You can't understand or comprehend!" He pointed to the screen. "The devil is real. I know, I built his cage. This city.. It needs to be bombed."

Ishii ran his hands through his hair. "He killed Swan before he could get his warning out!"

"Doctor Ishii!" The Master Chief replied. "Agent's Swan sent his message. We're here to assist. I need you to relax and tell me who killed Swan?"

"Dr. Betrugger.." Ishii murmured.

Got him. Dr. Betrugger was officially priority one target but what was he doing in Delta Labs to make his colleague snap. Before John could ask if rebels were involved, audio feed broke out. "I'm getting abnormal readings here!" Suddenly the monitor showed the chamber explode.

Doctor Ishii turned his attention to the monitor. "Oh no!" The lights blacked out with only the monitor illuminating the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sergeant Macken bellowed.

In the middle of the room, a symbol in orange formed on the ground and from it. A flaming skull rose.

Master Chief raised his assault rifle. "Weapons free!"

Everyone opened fire, sending a barrage of 7.62mm rounds into whatever apparition formed in the room. Useless. The bullets went straight through and everyone lowered their rifles to reload.

The skull turned its head towards John, uninterested in the gun fire. For a second John thought he felt a tingle in his spine. Something he hasn't felt since he fought the Flood on the first Halo ring. The flaming skull suddenly drifted towards Dr. Ishii and disappeared as it made contact into the Doctor's chest.

Santos was the first to speak. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know." Sergeant Macken muttered in disbelief. "Dr. Ishii are you okay?"

Ishii moaned. His eyes glowed with fire.

Kelly raised her rifle. "He doesn't look good."

"Tobar, restrain him!" Macken ordered.

Private Tobar sheathed his rifle behind his back and took a few steps. "Hey Doc.."

Ishii lunged at the Marine, bit down on the young man's neck and pulled his carotid artery with his teeth spraying blood across the room. "Ahhhhh!"

Fred instantly front kicked Ishii tossing him back a few feet and in union, Kelly fired three rounds into his head. Putting Doctor Ishii out of his misery.

Linda and PFC Smith knelt down to Private Tobar and she braced her hand against his wound. "I need gauze and biofoam!"

Smith fumbled with his field kit and handed her gauze. "I... I don't have biofoam."

Private Tobar's respirations were rapid, gasping for air as his lungs filled with blood. Linda applied gauze and calmly guided Smith's hand to the dying Marine's neck. "Hold pressure here." She looked up at Master Chief and shook her head.

Sergeant Macken teared up. "What the fuck... What the fuck!" She turned to John and attempted to shove him but failed. "What the fuck do you know Spartan?!"

"We have orders to investigate possible insurrectionists but this." John disclosed. "This is something else."

Private Tobar stopped breathing.

"He's gone..." Smith whispered. He politely closed Tobar's eyes and took his dog tags.

Faint gunfire from outside broke the silence. Fred and Kelly braced against the wall on opposite sides of the door they originally came in from.

Linda gently stood up and accessed her COMM. "Mayday, mayday. Sierra Bravo Tango has engaged unknown hostiles. Senior Chief do you copy?" She paused to listen and repeated her transmission.

"COMM chatter is a mess sir. I'm getting exchanges of gun fire and reports of civil unrest across the city."

Whatever was in Delta Labs got out. _Maybe some sort of experiment gone south?_ John didn't know, not enough intel. He gave rapid fire orders.

"We head to the CP and link up with the Senior for further orders. Fred, Kelly. Lead point while Linda and I have the 6." He turned his attention at Viper Squad. "Blue Team will take point and we'll signal once the path is clear."

Macken wiped her tears away. "No. We'll stick together back to the CP. We want pay back."

The Master Chief admired the Marine Corps spirit to keep fighting.

"Affirmative. Everyone grab ammo, we're gonna need it."

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **UNSC Marine Command Post, Mars City**

 **1300 Hours**

Within an hour after the tremors shook. Mars City erupted in chaos. It was first reported as riots, Senior Chief Washington thought the rebels were making their move but he later learned there were civilians killing other civilian and Marines exchanging gun fire. _Where the hell was Blue Team?_

Senior Chief had his arms crossed as he observed the command dispatch center. Marines were frantically trying to organize the situation and set up the front lines.

"Bravo Team come in? Do you read?"

"Sorry Sergeant, you need to rendezvous with Echo team and help hold their position."

"Charlie Squad get those civilians out of there ASAP!"

"Negative Delta. I can't get another squad to you."

"Alpha Squad change of orders, you need to head to the medical bay and escort medical staff to the CP. We are focusing a triage area here for treatment and need more people. Help them take any medical equipment as needed."

Washington glanced behind him. Make shift beds were organized at the CP with wounded civilians and Marines alike. He watched as two Corpsmen brought in another Marine on a gurney. The Marine's left arm was cut off.

"What the hell happened to him?" The trauma Doctor asked as the Marine wailed.

The lead Corpsmen shook his head. "Some crazy guy came at the squad with a chainsaw. Cut the arm clean, tourniquet in place with no brachial pulse."

The Doctor pointed towards another open bed. "Put him there! Get an IV setup, large bore." As the Corpsmen wheeled the poor Marine away. The Doctor made eye contact with him. Washington nodded but the Doctor just shook his head and checked on another patient.

 _It's getting too crowded._

"It just got bad." Colonel Kelly whispered as he walked into the dispatch center.

Washington asked. "How bad?"

"Marines had a firefight near the COMM satellite. They had to pull out but reported whatever was shooting at them fucked our satellite. We can't contact the fleet until we send a team there to fix it."

"Sir?" One of the Lieutenants at the dispatching computer interrupted. She waved him over. "Delta Squad is at mess hall full of civilians. They're insisting for backup."

Colonel Kelly approached the computer. "Which screen Marine?"

She pointed towards the row of monitors. "Monitor seven Colonel."

"Delta Squad, Colonel Kelly here. What's the SITREP?"

On monitor seven, a Marine stepped into view of the camera. Behind him were a large group of civilians hiding under tables. "Sir, Sergeant O'Malley here. I've got 30 plus civilians here. Requesting evac ASAP."

"Sergeant." Colonel Kelly scolded. "We have all types of shit running down our asses over here. Organize Delta and haul those civilians to the CP. We can't send another team."

As the Colonel continued to lecture Delta Squad's leader. Senior Chief noticed another Marine limp behind the Sergeant. Something about him was off. The limping Marine had an M6H Magnum in his hand.

He raised the pistol toward's the Sergeant's head.

"Colonel tell that Sergeant-"

Too late. The Marine blew the Sergeant's brains out.

Colonel Kelly was speechless. The whole command staff stopped working and watched monitor seven. The Marine stared at the camera with his ghoulish red eyes. He slowly reached for a grenade on his vest.

"Oh no..." Senior Chief murmured.

The Marine pulled the pin and the monitor went to static.

Senior Chief clenched his fists. He just witnessed civilians die. "I'm sorry Colonel but we need to cut our loses."

"What?" The Colonel barked.

"Colonel. We need pull everyone back..." Senior Chief proclaimed.

The Colonel took a second to gather his thoughts. He knew Washington was correct. Right now the priority was too regroup.

"Lieutenant. Give me open COMMs, I'm going to broadcast to the City." Colonel Kelly began. "This is Colonel Kelly on all channels. Attention all UNSC Marines and UAC personnel. You are to retreat to the CP and await further orders. I repeat, you need to retreat and report immediately back to the CP. If you cannot return to the CP. Find temporary shelter. We will find you."

The Lieutenant gazed at the Colonel. "It's the best decision sir." She mentioned.

"I hope so." Colonel Kelly crossed his arms. "God help us."

Senior Chief Washington sighed. He needed to get a hold of Blue Team. He stepped away from command dispatch center and hailed the Spartans.

"Sierra Bravo Tango do you read?"

Nothing. He tried again.

"Sierra Bravo Tango do you read?"

A transmission went through with heavy static.

"Sierra 117... Contact... Unknown hostiles... Betrugger is involved." The rest of the COMM traffic was followed with gun fire.

Blue Team was facing hell out there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Demons

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **Underground Junction Elevator**

 **1300 Hours**

"Everyone get in!" Master Chief ordered as the elevators to Mars City opened.

Within the last hour, Blue Team and the Marines of Viper Squad traversed the Underground Junction from the decommissioned COMM facility to the security checkpoint's elevator that lead up to Mars City. Along the way they encountered more dangerous civilians affected by the explosion from Delta Labs. Like the former Dr. Ishii, the civilians attempted to the kill the group armed with knives and utility tools but assault rifles made quick work of them. Corporal Santos had dubbed them "El Diablo's Undead."

After several corridors, stairs, and cat walks they finally made it to the elevator.

Viper Squad got into the elevator first. Followed by Blue Team with the Master Chief entering last. John lowered his rifle and clicked the up button to the elevator.

The elevator ride was quiet which gave John time to assess his team. On his HUD, John checked Blue Team's vital signs. His Spartans were calm, ready, and operational.

Viper Squad was different story.

Master Chief had earlier added the Marines to his squad roster and now their vital signs were extremely high. Heart rate in the 180s, respirations bouncing between 20-30s, and their blood pressures elevated. UNSC Marines were tough as nails but with all that was going on, Viper Squad was nervous.

John didn't blame them. The COMM chatter from Mars City was alarming. Marines and civilians were screaming for help, abandoning their posts, and were on full retreat to UNSC CP.

Colonel Kelly needed all hands on deck and Master Chief was determined to return and take back Mars City.

The elevator was reaching it's destination and Blue Team crouched to their knees so Viper Squad could provide suppressive fire over their shoulders. Elevator doors opened and the group held position for a few seconds before Master Chief and Kelly moved forward to secure the area.

"Clear!" Kelly announced.

Everyone piled out. John headed to the door with a sign above it that read.

 **UNSC CP THIS WAY**

John tried the door but it didn't open. Jammed

"Linda!" John had called. "We need this door opened."

Linda got to work and began typing away on her PDA mounted to her armored forearm. "Negative Chief, door controls are fine but the room ahead is destroyed. We need another route."

Damn. This was the quickest way to the CP.

"Hey Chief?" Santos spoke up. "If we head towards the docks we can circle back to the CP."

Fred agreed. "It's a solid plan Chief. We can re-stock ammunition from our bird."

"Let's move!"

"It's this door to our left." Santos opened the doors and the group headed to the docks.

The group entered a large hallway with enough room for a Scorpion tank to navigate. Everyone preceded through in perfect H formation with rifles ready. John and Fred leading the way, Viper Squad in the middle, Kelly and Linda taking the rear.

Suddenly a transmission came through the Spartan's COMM. "Sierra Bravo Tango do you read?"

It was the Senior Chief.

John halted the group and immediately replied back. "This is Sierra 117, we have made contact with unknown hostiles. Confirmed positive KIA of Agent Swan. Dr. Betrugger is involved with unknown enemy entities. Requesting-"

Out of nowhere, three green scaled creatures with sharp claws and ten eyes spawned from an orange light. The creatures stood at six feet and emitted a loud high pitched scream.

They surrounded the group from all corners.

The creature ahead of the group slapped John and Fred's rifles out of their hands, grabbed the Spartan's by their arms and threw them over it's shoulders. The two Spartans were quick to react and back rolled in mid air landing on their armored boots which sparked as it scraped the ground.

Fred unsheathed his knife and threw it. The creature attempted to dodge the sharp weapon but it was too slow and was impaled in the shoulder. John began to run towards the creature.

It screeched as if accepting the Spartan's challenge and threw a fireball which formed from it's claws. The Master Chief ducked the projectile, took a few more steps closer, and when he was in arm's length of the enemy, John clenched his fist and made an upper cut to the creature's jaw.

The green creature took a step back but John wasn't finished.

He clasped his hands behind it's neck, pulled it towards him, and gave a crushing knee to the creature's face. The Master Chief let go with his left hand and grabbed the impaled knife that Fred threw earlier and stabbed the creature in the head killing it.

The second creature closet to Kelly in the rear began to lunge at the Spartan.

Within Kelly's helmet, she smiled. "Hey ugly." Kelly was known to be the fastest Spartan. She owned that title.

Kelly sprinted towards the creature.

The creature cocked it's arm back ready to swipe at her with it's claws but Kelly dove under it's legs and got back onto her feet. She planted a straight kick to the creature's back and knocked it down to the ground. Whatever that thing was, she broke it's spinal cord. Kelly quickly dispatched the enemy by shooting at it's head.

The third creature screeched at Linda but with her precision aiming fired a single round to the creature's knee cap. On it's knees, the creature whimpered and began to form a fireball from it's hand.

But Linda shot at that too, disabling the attack.

Linda walked towards the creature and as it gave one more scream. She used the butte of her assault rifle to bash the the alien's face crushing it's skull.

All targets neutralized.

"Man down!" PFC Smith yelled.

John and Fred quickly grabbed their rifles while Kelly and Linda turned around to look at Viper Squad.

Private Douglass laid supine on the ground with Sergeant Macken, PFC Smith, and Corporal Santos at his side. His abdominal area was blown off with his internal organs protruding.

Sergeant Macken grabbed his dog tags and Santos made the sign of the cross. Another Marine from Viper Squad was dead.

John cursed at himself. The fireball he had dodged earlier must have struck the poor Private.

Linda reloaded her assault rifle. "We should keep moving sir."

John nodded. "Let's move out."

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **UNSC Marine Command Post, Mars City**

 **1345 Hours**

After Blue Team's faint transmission, Senior Chief Washington attempted to contact them again but there was too much interference from all the radio traffic.

 _Just make it here in time Blue Team. I don't know how much longer we'll last._ Thought Washington as he ran his hand through his hair.

Shortly after Colonel Kelly announced a full retreat. The only Marine fire teams to make it to the CP were Alpha and Bravo Team but they took casualties along the way. Command Staff was briefed by the Marines that whatever exploded originated from Delta Labs. Some sort of shockwave that spread throughout the entire city started to affect the civilians. Deluding their cognitive function and attacking everyone.

The Marines of Bravo Team had the most disturbing intel. They engaged unknown creatures with sharp claws that would appear out of nowhere.

Washington double checked his sidearm at his waist. He felt the cold steel. Good. The CP was suppose to be the most safest place but with more wounded Marines than working ones he felt uneasy.

"Did he hear from Blue Team Senior Chief?" The Colonel asked as he stepped away from the command dispatch center.

"Negative Colonel. Too much traffic but knowing them they are probably heading here as we speak." Washington asserted.

"Good." Colonel Kelly muttered. "We're gonna need them soon."

The trauma Doctor ran up to the two interrupting their conversation. "Sirs. I'm gonna need your help with someone."

Colonel Kelly and the Senior Chief followed the Doctor to the temporary medical tent where a young Marine was on a stretcher. "Private Rhodes here was shot in the thigh. I need to remove the bullet but I don't have any anesthesia to spare." He looked at both men. "You're going to have to hold him down."

Senior Chief swallowed. "Whatever you need Doc."

Colonel Kelly and Senior Chief got on both sides of Private Rhodes and held his shoulders down. The Marine's skin was pale and felt cold and his fingernails and lips were cyanotic. He must have lost a lot of blood on the field.

"Colonel..." Mumbled the Private. "I can still fight."

"You stay with us now." Washington acknowledged.

The Corpsmen handed the Doctor forceps and walked away to help another patient. The Doctor put gloves on and spread open the gunshot wound. The Private wailed in agony as the Doctor went in with the forceps.

"Doctor." The Colonel said blankly.

"Not now!" He scolded.

Senior Chief Washington watched as the Doctor fumbled with the forceps.

"Doctor." The Colonel said again.

Sweat dripped down the Doctor's brow. "Almost got it."

He fished again but slipped. "Fuck!" Blood oozed out of the wound. "I must have lacerated the femoral artery." The Doctor put direct pressure on the wound but within seconds Private Rhodes's EKG flat lined on the portable cardiac monitor. He bled out and died.

The Colonel once again said "Doctor."

"What god damn it!?" The Doctor screamed and the Colonel pointed to the CP entrance.

A Marine with a piece of glass impaled in his chest walked in. His face was bloody and he still held onto his assault rifle.

The Doctor stepped to the Marine. "Son, you're injured. Let me take a look at you."

The bloody Marine raised his assault rifle at hip level and unloaded at the trauma Doctor.

"Oh shit!" Washington reached for his handgun.

But the Marine opened fire at the medical tent.

Both the Colonel and the Senior Chief ducked for cover and as the Marine's rifle fired it's 32nd round, the Senior Chief stood up and fired his pistol until the former Marine fell back.

Within minutes, crazed civilians armed with rifles stormed in the CP. Opening fire and killing the wounded people on the medical beds.

Marines from Alpha and Bravo Team returned fire and a massive firefight ensued. Lieutenant Rendon from the command dispatch center ran down and opened fire with her pistol. She slid to cover and crawled her way to the Colonel and Washington's position. She handed them both M20 Sub Machine Guns.

"Colonel!" Rendon reported. "They were fast sir. Got through security without us even knowing!"

Colonel Kelly got up from cover and fired at a crazed civilian wielding a kitchen knife. "We need to contain this!" He tapped his COMM. "Marines defend yourself! We hold the line here. Ooh-rah!"

Just then, a civilian holding an M41 SPNKR Rocket Launcher ran in.

Before the Senior Chief could shoot the man in the head, he fired a missile into the command dispatch center killing the entire command staff.

"No!" Lieutenant Rendon was horrified. In an instant her colleagues were dead. The Colonel just shook his head and continued to shoot.

A loud screech bellowed in the CP. The monsters Bravo Team described joined the fight. One of them leapt from the entrance and ambushed two Marines in cover striking them in their throats with it's claws.

Slowly the hostiles were pinning down what was left of Alpha and Bravo Team. The Marines formed a semi-circle in front of Colonel Kelly, Lieutenant Rendon, and Senior Chief Washington.

"Loading!" Colonel Kelly announced.

He knelt back into cover and loaded another magazine.

Senior Chief pleaded. "Colonel with all due respect. We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Ugh!" A Marine was hit with a fireball and stumbled back dead. Rendon grabbed his assault rifle and shot at the creature.

"Not yet..." Colonel Kelly whispered.

"Colonel." A creature sprinted at Washington but the Senior Chief unloaded an entire magazine at it. "We have a mission. We find Dr. Betrugger and we can stop this."

Still in cover, Colonel Kelly sank his head low for a second. He then glanced at Washington. "Listen up Marines, we're moving out! We head to Delta Labs and neutralize this threat at it's source."

"Colonel. I'll take Bravo Team to the Satellite COMM tower and get it fixed. We'll get fleet on the line." Washington suggested.

"Negative! Fleet will walk into a blood bath. We stick together and head to Delta Labs."

Damn it. The Colonel was stubborn.

"Okay Marines. I want frags in the air followed by flash bangs. We run once they're blind." Colonel Kelly, Lieutenant Rendon, and Senior Chief laid down suppressive fire as the Marines tossed grenades.

"Frag out!"

The crazed civilians and creatures approaching the group exploded to pieces.

The Marines continued the suppressive fire while Washington and Rendon tossed flash bangs by the entrance.

"Okay let's move! Double time!"

Everyone ran out of the CP.

Once they left the command post the exit split into a four junction access point. One lead to the Docks, Alpha labs, Delta labs, and one to the Underground Junction access elevator.

"We go this way for Delta labs." The Colonel pointed out.

But Senior Chief aimed his SMG at the Colonel while walking back slowly toward the Alpha Labs entrance. "Sorry Colonel, I need to contact the fleet. We can't do this alone."

"Damn it! You fool, you're gonna get more people killed. This is an isolated incident. We handle this ourselves!" Colonel Kelly avowed.

"You're wrong." Senior Chief Washington sprinted off to Alpha labs.

The Colonel shook his head. "Lieutenant, take Bravo Team and go after him."

Rendon looked puzzled. "Orders sir?"

"If he tries to contact the fleet. Shoot him on sight."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Thanks for continuing to read my fanfic. It's been awhile, sorry! I've been busy cheering on my local sports teams. (LETS GO BAY AREA!) Please feel free to review my story and thanks again for reading. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Brief Reunion

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **Docking Bay 7, Mars City**

 **1430 Hours**

"Pelican is around the corner." Fred announced as the group entered docking bay 7.

Santos was concerned. "Sorry Spartans but it doesn't look like we are flying that bird anytime soon."

The Marine was correct. As the group was in view of the of docking bay 7, the pelican drop ship was tilted to it's right side. The starboard wing darkened with burnt scars as if it took a recent explosion.

"That's not our objective Corporal. We re-stock ammunition and return to the Marine CP." Master Chief stated.

After Blue Team and the Marines of Viper Squad encountered the newest addition to the unknown enemy force. Which Corporal Santos had dubbed them "Imps." The group needed to ammo up before heading to the Marine CP.

Master Chief was troubled. The CP haven't broadcasted on open COMMs for quite some time. If he was going to lead his group there, the Spartan wanted his team prepared.

Blue Team lead the way with assault rifles ready while Viper Squad took the rear and covered the Spartan's six o'clock. Laid out across the bay were dead civilians and Marines.

Linda broke formation to open the Pelican's rear hatch.

John, Kelly, and Fred leveled their rifles while Viper Squad crouched still covering the rear.

The hatch opened and Kelly walked in. Her 1000lbs armor not even making a noise as she slowly searched the cargo hold.

Kelly halted and signaled Fred to the cockpit door controls. He took position to the side of the door, one hand on the door control and the other hand grasping his combat knife.

Kelly tightened her grip on the assault rifle and her green acknowledgement light flashed on the Spartan's team HUD.

Fred opened the door.

"Oh god. Please don't kill me!" A civilian in an engineer jumpsuit shrieked.

Kelly restrained her finger from the trigger. "Outside now!" Fred grabbed the civilian and pulled him from the cockpit.

Blue Team lowered their rifles and Master Chief stepped forward to the frightened civilian. "Relax." Master Chief said as calm as he could.

The civilian was tense. "Are you the rescue party?"

"No we aren't." Master Chief asked. "What's your name and what happened here?"

"My... My name is Chad. I'm one of the docking engineers." He started to explain. "After the tremors hit, everything went to shit. Those Marines. No! They weren't Marines anymore, they turned into something. They started shooting at everyone here. I was the only one alive and I tried to fly this Pelican outta here but they shot the starboard thrusters. The bird ended up crashing before take off and I just stayed here. I think they thought I was dead." Chad was upset and he began to tear up.

"Chad." Master Chief said. "My team and I are heading to the Marine Command Post to figure this all out. Do you want to come along or stay here?"

Chad wiped his tears. "I think I'll stay here."

Master Chief nodded. "Lock the door. We'll come back for you."

Chad entered the cockpit and shut the door. Master Chief was quiet for a second.

Kelly broke the silence. "Chief? What's on your mind?"

John contemplated the question and answered. "We don't know what we are facing here. Let alone the size of the force. The engineer said that Marines fired on the civilians, we haven't encountered them yet."

"We can handle Corporal Santos's 'undead' forces." Kelly replied.

Fred joined in. "We're Spartans. We can handle anything." He slapped John's back. "We have the 'Master Chief' after all."

"Right. Blue Team grab ammo." John pushed his concerns aside. He had objectives to complete first.

Blue Team began to open the ammunition compartments.

John grabbed an M6H Magnum and holstered the weapon to his right thigh with extra clips. He also grabbed grenades and a roll of utility tape. He had no more room for his MA5D Assault Rifle magazines on his waist so he used the utility tape to tape assault rifle magazines to his left thigh and right shoulder pauldron.

Fred exchanged his assault rifle for the BR85 Battle Rifle and an M20 Sub-Machine Gun. He inspected the battle rifle's scope and synced the reticle to his HUD for accuracy. John handed Fred the utility tape to add extra ammunition. Fred also stuffed four C-14 plastic explosives into a military backpack, Blue Team was going to need demolitions and Fred wanted to be prepared to set charges when required.

Kelly kept her assault rifle and grabbed her personal M45E Tactical Shotgun. Her weapon of choice that was spray painted with slashes of red and a rabbit by the barrel. At the bottom of the shotgun's barrel and in front of the weapon's pump action was a mounting bracket, she screwed in a bayonet attachment for CQB. (Close Quarters Combat) She cocked the shotgun for satisfaction and grabbed shotgun shells.

Linda glanced at her personal SRS 99-S5 Sniper Rifle, the Nornfang. She was an artist with the sniper rifle and as badly as she wanted to use the weapon, Linda had to adjust to the mission parameters. Most of their fights were going to be in close quarters. She exchanged her assault rifle for the M395 Designated Marksmen Rifle and grabbed an M6H Magnum as well. Linda wiped the DMR's scope with a cloth and adjusted the reticle in her HUD. Satisfied with her choice, she grabbed the utility tape from Fred and added extra magazines to her armor.

Kelly handed Corporal Santos extra magazines for assault rifles and M6H Magnums to distribute amongst Viper Squad. Linda walked to PFC Smith with a tactical backpack labeled **"MEDS"** with the Star of Life patch below it.

"Narcs, trauma gear, and biofoam are in this bag." She handed him the backpack.

PFC Smith fumbled with the bag. "But I'm not a Corpsmen ma'm."

"Neither am I." She said.

"Right." He took a second to respond. "Count on me."

The Master Chief walked out of the Pelican with another tactical backpack.

"For me?" Sergeant Macken asked. John handed the Marine the backpack, she peaked in and saw the MLRS-1 HGL Hydra with extra explosive shells.

"We might need this Hydra." Master Chief mentioned and Macken laughed, "You sure know how to please a woman."

Master Chief looked over the Spartans and Marines.

"Alright everyone, let's move!"

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **Communications Control Room, Mars City**

 **1500 Hours**

Sweeping left and right with his assault rifle, Senior Chief Washington confirmed there were no hostiles in the Communications Control Room. He lowered his weapon and locked the doors behind him.

Since he departed with Colonel Kelly, the Marines of Bravo Team accompanied by Lieutenant Rendon were on his tail and Washington had a tough time shaking them at the Alpha Labs sectors.

The Colonel had some trust issues. Maybe suffering from the loss of heavy casualties. Washington didn't know and he didn't have time to understand. He had to report to the Fleet and find the Spartans to stop Dr. Betrugger.

Along the way through Alpha Labs and the Enpro Plant, Washington encountered more undead civilians, Marines, and even the ten eyed creatures that assaulted the CP. Although Washington was former Navy Special Ops, sailors with the equivalent training as the Marine Corps ODSTs. He was exhausted, all the combat he faced getting to Communications took it's toll.

Washington got to the Communications computer and took a deep breath. "Damn, I'm getting too old for this."

He holstered his assault rifle and began typing away on the computer.

 **SECURITY CLEARANCE REVOKED**

Washington looked puzzled. "What the hell?"

Suddenly a video transmission enlarged on the console.

"Senior Chief Washington." It was Colonel Kelly. His demeanor was different, his eyes were dark and his voice was monotone. "I will not allow you to complicate my authority."

"Christ Colonel, this out of hand! We need to contact the fleet and re-establish order." Washington slammed his fist onto the console.

"Negative Senior Chief, the Lieutenant has access codes. Only she can send the distress signal. I sent Bravo Team to bring you in for insubordination. Once in custody, you will have your Spartans stand down and follow my orders. Mars City will be under our control shortly."

The video transmission ended.

Damn him. Washington began to search the console for open COMM lines around Mars City.

He needed Blue Team.

 **December 2nd, 2560**

 **Sol System, Planet Mars**

 **UNSC Marine Command Post, Mars City**

 **1530 Hours**

"Fred! Get the door." The Master Chief commanded as he fired at an undead civilian approaching him with a knife.

Blue Team and Viper Squad encountered slight resistance approaching the Command Post security checkpoint entrance. So far they haven't encountered any friendlies.

The Master Chief didn't like it.

Fred gently pushed a dead Marine's body off the security console and tapped the controls. The doors to the CP opened about a quarter until they jammed.

"I got this." Fred stood in front of the doors and with the enhanced Spartan's strength, he spread the doors easily.

Fred, Kelly, and Linda moved into the CP first in V formation.

Before John followed them, he stopped and faced Viper Squad. "Marines, I need you to remain here and cover our exit."

Sergeant Macken grinned. "Consider it done Chief!" The Marines placed themselves in defensive formation guarding the CP entrance.

Master Chief readied his assault rifle and entered the CP.

He wished for a warmer welcome but he had his doubts.

The UNSC Marine CP was a mess, a scene of a massacre.

Blood was smeared across the walls, make shift medical beds had dead bodies still lying in them, bullet shell casings were littered everywhere, dead Marines and civilians were laid on the ground with either gunshot wounds or burnt flesh, and even the Undead and Imps were among them.

Master Chief ran up to the Command Dispatch Center where Blue Team was. The room where the Command Staff was in charge had been blown to bits. Most likely an explosion from a rocket launcher.

Linda was already working on a console that took the least damage.

"What do we got?" John inquired.

"If I can get base COMMs online, I can get communications across Mars City. We'll be able to contact any survivors." Linda answered. The monitor above the console Linda was working on eventually lit up.

The video feed enlarged and Senior Chief Washington smiled.

"Damn, am I glad to see you Spartans."

Blue Team huddled around the monitor. Master Chief felt relieved. "Likewise sir." He began his report. "Shortly before the tremors, Blue Team was following a lead on Agent Swan. We had intel from a scientist that reported Agent Swan's KIA status by Dr. Betrugger. We encountered unknown hostel forces with origins from Delta Labs as we rallied here to the CP with the Marines of Viper Squad."

"Just a report? Not an eyewitness?" Washington asked.

"That's affirmative sir."

"Then he might be alive..." Washington whispered and turned his attention back to the Master Chief. "These enemies. They attacked the CP, forcing us to retreat. What do we know about them?"

"Sir, the scientist vaguely explained but we know they originated from Delta Labs. We encountered a life form that infected or possessed the scientist making him a hostile threat to Blue Team." Master Chief explained.

"Possessed huh? So the pentagrams I saw..." Washington scratched his chin in thought.

"Sir?" John quirked his head.

"I don't know if you're familiar with old Earth religions Chief but some of the creatures that attacked the CP spawned from an orange light on the ground. The orange light formed an image of a pentagram, an old symbol with origins from Hell itself. There's a saying that when the devil arrives and Hell is on Earth, the dead shall rise."

John was unsure. "I'm not sure I'm following sir."

"It doesn't matter." Washington waved his hand. "What matters is that we stop this threat. Regardless if Dr. Betrugger is a rebel or not, people died here and he's responsible for that. I was with a group of Marines and Colonel Kelly when we had to retreat from the CP. Damn Colonel think's he can handle this on his own. I disagreed and told him we need to warn the fleet. Made my way here to the Communications Center but the Colonel's disturbed. Something wrong with him. He sent the Marines of Bravo Team after me."

Master Chief glanced at his team. "What are your orders sir?"

Washington nodded. "A Lieutenant Rendon is with Bravo Team. She was with the Command Staff and has access codes to use the communications satellite. We need those codes to warn the fleet, Spartans. If you can't negotiate use non-lethal force to obtain those codes. No way I'm gonna survive this place just to get killed by the firing squad for treason."

"Roger that sir, Blue Team will get it done."

Linda added. "Senior Chief, I was able to add the signal from the Communications Center to my PDA. You'll be able to have radio contact with us without interference."

"Good work Spartan, I'll see you shortly." Washington cut the video feed.

 _Perfect._ Blue Team had new objectives to focus on.

"Incoming!" Kelly shouted.

An Imp teleported in the room and threw a fireball at the console's monitor, destroying it and sending sparks everywhere. The creature screeched and jumped on top of the console itself.

But Kelly blasted the Imp with her shotgun.

The Imp fell back and John finished it with a burst from his assault rifle. He viewed his team to make sure nobody was hurt.

"Weapons free Blue Team."

Another Imp was below and already making it's way to the stairs up to the Command Center but Kelly leapt from the top of the stairs to the creature. She shoved the tip of the shotgun's bayonet into the creature's face, she landed and saw another Imp approach, she front rolled and leveled her shotgun in front of the creature and blasted it to bits, and then she crouched to nearby cover.

Fred and John made their way down the stairs providing suppressive fire while Linda was sniping Imps from the Command Center with her DMR.

John crouched next to Kelly and COMM feed from Viper Squad patched through. "Blue Team we hear gunfire is everything alright?" John heard Sergeant Macken ask.

"Hold position Marines, hostiles teleported here. We got this." John and Kelly raised from cover and continued shooting.

An Imp sprinted towards Fred, he placed a head shot but the Imp managed to duck low and dodge the bullet while throwing a fireball at Fred. He braced and Fred's energy shields dropped to 75%. He lowered his battle rifle with one hand and with his free hand drew his knife.

"Dodge this." Fred threw the knife which struck the Imp's head, ending the creature's life. The Spartan walked over to the body and plucked his knife back.

John gazed the battlefield, no more Imps. "Clear-"

Suddenly Viper Squad broadcasted. "Blue Team we are pulling back, multiple bad guys incoming!"

Blue Team held positions as Viper Squad ran through the doors and dove for cover by the Spartans. About a half dozen undead Marines entered with guns blazing.

Master Chief took a 7.62mm round to the shoulder causing his shields to flare up at 91% John returned with three shots to the undead's chest.

An undead Marine tackled Corporal Santos and they both tripped over IV lines by the medical beds. The undead Marine was on top of Santos with it's hands wrapped around the Corporal's neck. Santos tried to remove it's grip but the undead had him pinned. He felt weak and as he gazed onto the undead's pale face, Kelly came to his rescue and used the bayonet to pierce behind it's head. She threw the undead's body off Santos and before she could help the Corporal to his feet she got hit from an undead Marine to her right.

Kelly's shields flashed gold. She pulled the trigger to the shotgun and blasted it's arm off. She cocked the gun and fired again this time taking it's head off.

A giant roar echoed the room.

Some sort of monster stormed into the CP. It resembled a bull, part beast and part machine with a face of a parasite maggot.

It roared again making it's presence known and began to charge at the Master Chief. John didn't hesitate, he aimed his rifle and held down the trigger. Full automatic burst into the beast but the monster kept charging and it even swatted an undead Marine out of it's path. It was determined to kill John.

The Master Chief kept firing until the ammo count read zero. He thought about reaching for another magazine but the monster was already in front of him. John tossed his assault rifle and braced his opponent. It tried to bite down on the Spartan but John was able to hold it's mouth open and kept the monster at bay. It was a battle of strength.

John flexed his arms to keep the monster's mouth from biting down while it's tongue rattled like a snake at his MJOLNIR visor. He spread his legs apart for a better stance to maneuver if the beast tried to throw him off balance.

Kelly saw the stand off and ran. "John!"

She stabbed the monster at it's side with her shotgun's bayonet but it jerked's it's lower half of the body like a whip and threw Kelly a couple feet back. Sergeant Macken rushed to Kelly's side to make sure she was alright.

Fred, Linda, and the rest of Viper Squad were too busy engaging the remaining undead forces. John was on his own.

He had to think fast. John side stepped to his right and let his grip go but the monster turned on it's heel and quickly lunged at the Master Chief. He locked his arms and held the monster's mouth again.

John pushed all his weight forward but the Monster was moving the Spartan back. His feet slowly scraping the ground.

Trouble.

He thought about letting go and jumping over the monster-

Boom!

Within seconds John was holding nothing but the beast's head. The monster's body blew up. He tossed the head, glanced to his left and saw Sergeant Macken with the Hydra launcher in hand with the barrel still smoking.

"Ooo-rah..." She whispered.

Kelly stood up next to Macken while PFC Smith joined them and said. "Damn Sarge! That was badass."

The Master Chief walked up to the Marine. "Thank you Sergeant."

Everyone reloaded, grabbed ammunition, and regrouped on John's position.

"Damn, looks like everyone's dead here." Corporal Santos muttered.

"Not everyone Corporal. We have orders from our Senior Chief. Next objective is to link up with Bravo Team. Let's move!" Master Chief motioned the group to egress from the CP. As he was the last person to exit, John looked over his shoulder once more at the Command Post. He was determined to avenge those who had fallen here.


End file.
